


It Takes a Thief

by The_Engineer



Category: Leverage, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interpol has not heard or seen the infamous thief ‘Cheshire Cat,’ for over two years. Some thought he was rotting away in some prison or dead under an assumed name. </p><p>They were right, sort of, the thief ‘Cheshire Cat,’ wanted in 11 countries was indeed under a different name and running for his life, through smoke and fire under the cacophony  sounds of ‘exterminate’ and ‘upgrade.’ </p><p>Now He needed the help of Torchwood's Cardiff branch to help save his girlfriend Lisa. Using all his skills taught by his former team, Ianto Jones is going to beg, borrow and steal the help he needs, while trying not to fall in love with his mark, Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not watched the series Leverage I highly recommend it, it will fill in some of the back story.   
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leverage_%28TV_series%29

It Takes a Thief…….

     Ianto Jones is going straight, he turned white hat a few years ago thanks to Nate and the others, but he needs a break. His best friends Parker, who taught him everything he knows, is semi-retired for the time being as she expects her first child with Alec Hardison. Eliot is happy being on his ranch in Texas, and Sophie and Nate have final given into their feelings and are relaxing in Boston, Massachusetts. Ianto couldn’t be happier for his friends. No he needed a change and the rush just wasn’t there anymore. None of the places he usually haunts had changed their security system in _ages_ now where is the fun in that. Of course he told Nate if he ever needed anything to give him a call.

And that is why Interpol has not heard or seen the infamous thief ‘Cheshire Cat,’ for over two years. Some thoughts he was rotting away in some prison or dead under an assumed name and identity.

They were right, sort of, the thief ‘Cheshire Cat,’ wanted in 11 countries was indeed under a different name and running for his life, through smoke and fire under the cacophony sounds of ‘exterminate’ and ‘upgrade.’

Ianto kicked open one of the ducts and crawled to safety while the world around him burned. He had managed to save his girlfriend Lisa by hiding her in a storage room not on the building plans (deleted from the building plans actually).

He needed help, the trouble was he did not how or by whom as the only people who could help him were dead, but there was another branch of Torchwood, one in Cardiff. Ianto spent a few weeks looking into the Torchwood Cardiff branch, the employees and their skill. He had Hardison hack into the system and found out that a brilliant computer hacker Toshiko Sato, worked for Torchwood. He read her file thoroughly. There was also a doctor Owen Harper, Ianto knew he would need a doctor; maybe between the two they could help Lisa. So Ianto moved with Lisa to Cardiff, rented out a warehouse and made Lisa comfortable. He then began to track their movements, he needed alias and using all his skills set out to entice the tech genus and doctor into helping him.

Ianto sees Tosh sitting in a café drinking coffee. He goes in and buys two coffees and heads towards her table.

“Is this seat taken?” Ianto ask Tosh.

Tosh looks around at the empty café at first wondering why the good looking young man wanted to sit at her table. Tosh just nods for him to sit down. Ianto passes over the second cup of coffee.

“My name is Ianto and I need your help, Ms. Sato-san.” Ianto has decided to play the straight card with her, after looking at her profile from UNIT he decided it was the best course of action.

“How do you know my name?” Tosh is instantly on alert, her hand sliding under the table towards her gun.

Ianto takes a deep breath. “I worked at Torchwood One in London, in the archives.” Ianto gages her reaction, if she leaves then he know he will have to look else ware. But she doesn’t, Tosh just looks at him and nods. She knows there were less than thirty survivors, so if one has sought her out, then maybe it was important enough to listen.

“Everyone at One knows you are the most brilliant mind when it comes to alien technology and computers. I need your help; in exchange I will get you _anything_ on earth you desire, money, jewelry, technology, anything.

“What do you need my help for, if you can get anything?” Tosh is wary, cute or not he was One and that makes her suspicious.

“I would rather show you, it would be easier to explain. I know I am asking you to trust me and you only just met me, but there is on one else on this earth who can help me. Please, it’s for my fiancé, she is dying. I’m not asking for you to do anything illegal, I just need help with some alien technology.” Ianto can feel the tears well up in his eyes and the throb in his voice. He takes a deep breath to calm himself.

Tosh sees the open and honest devastation in the Welshman face and voice. And against her better judgment “okay, it won’t hurt if I look at your situation, but it sounds like you need a doctor.”

Ianto just shakes his head, “just see her and then I will get a doctor. Could we meet tonight or tomorrow, Lisa, my fiancée, she is in pain, I can’t wait much longer.”

“We can go now. Just so you know though, I am armed, and there is GPS tracking, my co-workers will know where I am at all times.” Tosh sees how Ianto will react to the news, and he just nods.

Ianto gives her the address and they leave the café, Tosh follows Ianto in her car and calls Suzie on her phone.

“Suzie, I am checking something out, if you do not hear from me in twenty minutes send the cavalry.”

“Got it Tosh, umm….sure you want to check this out alone, it’s quiet here, Jack or I can meet up with you.”

“No, just in case it is a wild goose chase, just keep the CCTV going and follow me.” Tosh is not taking any chances.

They pull up to a small warehouse and Ianto gets out and waits for Tosh. Tosh meets Ianto by the door, draws her gun and motions for him to go inside. Ianto does not seem fazed and enters before her. The ware house is clean, immaculately clean, Tosh thinks. It is open and spacious, there is a 3 piece suite set up in the middle under a large rug, over to one side is a table and chairs buy a kitchenette, she can see a door at the far end and a set of stairs leading to a loft.

“Ianto?” it is female and weak. Ianto runs towards and up the stairs, Tosh is close behind. She follows him into an old office where a dark skinned women is laying on…..fear grips Tosh’s heart…a Cyberman conversion table, there is an IV in her arm and a laptop and monitor on a table next to her.

“Shhhh Lisa, it’s okay. I’m here now, love. I’m here. You were not supposed to wake up.” It was a statement. Ianto was stroking her cheek. Tosh can see Ianto made the room more comfortable; the room was painted turquoise, with several house plants. Lisa was facing a window that has a view of the hills in the distance. There were even a few painting on the wall of Cardiff Bay, and a pastoral scene.

“Hurts,” Lisa coughed out. The metal case fused onto her head, Tosh can see wires inserted into her partially converted body.

“Do you want some water?” Ianto pulls the bottle of water that was setting on a table with a straw and holds it up to her lips.

“Ianto…..you can’t….”Lisa begins but Ianto presses his lips to her silencing her. Tosh hearts breaks at the site.

Pulling out of the kiss Ianto tells Lisa, “I’ve brought help, remember Ms. Sato-san, I told you about her. She is going to figure out how to get these implants out of your body, and they we will get you a doctor. Everything is going to be okay, love. You just have to hang on, for me, please Lisa.” Ianto’s pleading and desperation with Lisa breaks Tosh’s heart even more. She knows what it is like to take risks for family. Ianto just took a big risk brining her here. She could shoot them both right now and walk out of here, but she doesn’t. Lisa sounds human….Tosh can at least look at the system she is attached to.

Ianto is stroking Lisa, cheek and talking Welsh to her, “you are a silver tongued devil, you know that,” Lisa says in a faint voice. Ianto smiles, touches her arms and motions for Tosh.

“Lisa this is Ms. Sato-san.”

“Call me Tosh.”

“Ianto, could I have some more water?” Lisa coughs again.

“I’ll be right back,” Ianto grabs the bottle and rushes downstairs.

“Do you think you can help me?” Lisa asks a surprised Tosh.

“I…..I don’t know.” Tosh is reluctant to answer.

“I feel _it_ taking over. Ianto keeps me sedated thinking it will slow the process. I don’t want to become a Cyberman,” a tear slides down Lisa’s cheek, “please don’t let me become a Cyberman. Ianto loves me so much, but I’m afraid he won’t let me go.”

Lisa goes quiet when they hear Ianto return. He places the straw up to her lips and Tosh goes to look at the laptop connected to Lisa.

“I’m going to sedate you again, love. I will see you in a few hours, okay. I love you.” Ianto twists the IV and places a kiss on Lisa’s lips. Soon Lisa is asleep. Ianto takes a moment to compose himself, wiping away tears.

Meanwhile, Tosh has accessed the laptop and is busy hacking into the systems and reading the information. Ianto looks over her shoulders and just sees rows and rows of numbers and letters.

“Do you…..do you understand that?” There is hesitancy. Ianto knows if Tosh does not that it will all be in vain and Lisa will be lost.

“Yes, the cyber implants are in 30 % of her body, but the technology allows for it to replicate and soon it will invade taking over more of her until she is full converted.”

“How soon?” Ianto whispers.

“Hard to say, the unit was damaged when she was placed in it, which is why she has survived so long.” Tosh does want to tell him that it might be too late already.

“Can you figure out how to stop the process, or at least slow it down enough that we can remove it with hurting her even more?”

“I would need even more information. We do not have anything like this in our archives.” Tosh’s hands glide over the keyboard pulling up information.

“And if I could get you that information? Could you reverse it then?” Ianto is desperate; he will do anything for Lisa.

Tosh’s hands stop typing on the keyboard, and she looks at Ianto. “I don’t know, but we could try. I need help.”

“Doctor Owen Harper.’ Ianto states. “I was going to consult him to see if he would assist you. I…wanted to see how you would react at first. It’s still Lisa, not some monster…..Do you think Dr. Harper would help us?”

Tosh wonders when she had agreed to help but looking at Ianto and her brief moments with Lisa convinced Tosh to try.

“I will talk to him later. You seemed to have this pretty well planned out. What if I had said no?” Tosh asks him.

“I would have moved Lisa and I out of here by the time you had gotten into your car. I put up a special bit of tech that prevent phone calls and scrambles GPS. If you would not have helped me I would just move down the list to a Dr. Tanizaki of Japan.” Ianto is practical if nothing else. He would not hurt anyone, but he would not allow anyone to hurt Lisa.

“So you are going to help me?” Ianto wanted to know for sure that Tosh was on board.

“Yes, I will help and see if Owen can too. I need any information you have from One regarding Cyberman.” Tosh looks at Ianto.

“I have a thumb drive with all the information from One….but I’m not sure if it is safe. It’s why I have not used it. It could be infected with a virus or cyber technology, I stole it form one of the vaults. Which usually means One is terrified of it and doesn’t know how to use it. The other drive has all the information we could find before the Cyberman came” Ianto presses the two thumb drive into Tosh’s hands.

“You stole it from the archives?”

“Yeah…it didn’t seem right, what Yvonne was doing. A lot of us in the archives were scared. So we compiled as much information as we could. I’m the only one left.” Ianto says realization hitting him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes digesting the information.

“I’m sorry; do you want something to drink?” Ianto breaks into their thoughts.

“No I should be going back to work, give me your number and I will call you tonight.” Ianto gives her his mobile number and see Tosh to her car.

He then goes back upstairs to Lisa and sits on his laptop monitoring Tosh’s phone and GPS. She called Suzie to tell her she was fine and on her way. Ianto had no way of knowing or not if Tosh would come back with reinforcements, he just had to trust that Lisa got through to her.

Once back at the hub Tosh used the thumb drive with the information about the archives and started to search for any type of information that could help them. Tosh had planned on asking Owen out to the pub and convincing him to help.

A few weeks ago there were outcries from the public when a Torchwood survive was found to have committed suicide, leaving a damning note about not receiving any type of help from the government, UNIT etc…the newspapers created a frenzy of public outpouring in wanting to help the remaining survivors. It had touched Tosh, which is why she was helping Ianto. Owen had gone during the aftermath and tended to the remaining survivors while the rest of them search the debris for technology.

As a safety precaution Tosh did bring up a list of the survivors and did in fact find Ianto Jones on the list, but Lisa Hallett was listed as missing presumed dead. She was also able to hack into the old employment files and double check that Ianto and Lisa were really who they say there were.

Satisfied she and Owen went to the pub, where Tosh plied him with drink then phoned Ianto to join them. Ianto showed up and sat down at the table while Owen was in the toilet.

“I’ve been prepping him, is Lisa going to be awake tonight, I think he should see her, it might help him put a human face of the situation.” Tosh keeps looking at the end of the pub.

“She will be awake in…35 minutes. I can’t keep her awake long, just for a few minutes. It’s…getting more painful.” Ianto says the last sentence quietly. Tosh nods and wonders if she and Owen should just meet Ianto there decided she probably should not have him come to the pub. Owen was snarky and not one known to have sympathy for others.

“Should I go?” Ianto looks at Tosh.

“I...don’t know. I can’t help but wonder if you meet Owen and buy him a drink he might thaw, Owen is a little prickly around the edges. Or should I just bring him with me to meet Lisa?”

Owen still had not come of out of the toilet. Ianto stood up so it looked like he was chatting up Tosh just in case.

“Bring him; tell him I have a bottle of Ladybank single malt whisky just for coming.” Ianto departs after seeing Owen emerging from the toilet.

Once Owen returned to the table Tosh began her speech about a challenging situation and that she needed his help. Owen, mellowed by booze agreed to go with her to meet this friend.

Tosh drove the short distance to the warehouse. Ianto opened the door and ushered them inside. Once inside Ianto poured a glass of the promised whisky, making sure Owen saw the bottle.

“Top shelf stuff you got here. So, Tosh told me it was nothing illegal, but I have to wonder…..” Owen looks at the liquid gold in a glass.

“Did Tosh also tell you the bottle is yours just for showing up, even if you decided not to help?” Ianto looks at Owen. Owen bits down a grin _Ladybank single malt, whatever it is it must be impressive._

“You must be loaded if you are giving away Ladybank at what 5k a bottle?” Owen looks at Ianto. _Doesn’t look like he is rolling in it, but who knows trust funds, or hedge funds….I’ll take your booze._

Ianto waits until Owen has finished his drink, then they all walk up the stairs together and walk into Lisa room.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Owen yells and starts to turn and run.

“Wait!” Tosh and Ianto yell, Tosh actually blocks Owen’s way.

“It’s okay Owen; it is not as bad as it looks.” Tosh tries to reassure the medic.

“Ianto?” a weak voice cuts through the tension.

Ianto flees across the room to Lisa. “Its okay sweetheart, I’m here. Everything is going to be okay.”

Owen is flabbergasted, that it was alive. He looked at Tosh who just nodded

“Is Ms. Sato with you?”

“Yeah, she’s here and she brought a doctor. I need you to stay awake just a bit longer okay, so they ca talk to you.” Ianto pleads with her. Owen recognizes the tone; it was the same one he would use on Katie during the bad times.

Owen and Tosh walk over, Tosh to the laptop Owen towards the….patient.

“Hi Lisa, I’m Dr. Harper. How are you feeling?” Owen realizes it is a stupid question but he has to start somewhere.

Lisa swallows some water Ianto had given her. “I…can’t feel my right leg and my right arm tingles like it is asleep. My head hurts.” Lisa eyes fill with tears and Ianto gently brushes them away while his own fall down his cheeks. “I can’t see very well, everything is blurry.” She tried again, her breathing becoming erratic.

“Okay, just relax, nice even breaths okay. I need to look at your vitals.” Owen turns to looks at the monitors and quietly talks to Tosh. Ianto has pulled up a chair and is stroking Lisa’s cheek and talking to her quietly. Owen moves over to her IV, Ianto looks at him and nods. Owen increases the does and soon Lisa is asleep again. Ianto kisses her goodnight.

Once Lisa is asleep Owen debates about yelling at Tosh when another glass of the Ladybank whisky is in his hands. _I would do it for Katie_ ; he thinks and takes a pull from the amber liquid.

“Okay, Ianto I need any to see her vitals from the time of her conversion to present. Ianto went over to the laptop and brought up the information. Owen studies it for several minutes, sipping on his whisky. Tosh meanwhile is looking into the cyber technology to see how it can be deactivated.

After several hours Ianto placed all the research on a thumb drive Owen and Tosh promised to talk to him soon. Owen is already planning on coming back tomorrow to talk to Lisa some more.

As they left Ianto placed the bottle of whisky into Owen’s hand.

“I told Ms. Sato-san, that regardless of the outcome, for just name your price. I can get you anything on earth, money, and technology, whatever. I am offering the same compensation to you. Think on it. The whisky is a gift for coming and meeting Lisa.”

“I also told you to call me Tosh.”

Ianto smiled, “and so you did. Thank you Tosh and Dr. Harper.”

Owen sighs, “Owen, you might as well call me Owen.”

They say their goodnights and leave.

The following morning Jack cannot help notice that Owen and Tosh seem to be rather engrossed in a project or something. The rift is quiet but the two are seen frequently whispering to each other, or going to each other stations. Jack makes a mental note and lets it go for now and deciding to see what happens. _Maybe they are getting together after all. I know Tosh carries a torch for Owen…_

All week Owen and Tosh go to the warehouse to visit Lisa and Ianto. Lisa condition is stable but she is in decline. Ianto is no longer sleeping or eating and refuse to leave her side. At one point during the week, Owen and Tosh physically force Ianto downstairs to a restaurant to eat. Once back Ianto was downstairs making coffee while Owen went back up to check on Lisa.

“Owen,” Lisa weak voice asked.

“Lisa, stop fighting the sedative.”

“Owen, please…..promise me I won’t turn into a monster, don’t let Ianto see me like that. I don’t want to hurt anyone. Please….just…end…it”

“I promise.” Owen gulps down the bile rising in his throat. Cyber technology or not Lisa was still human right now and he took an oath to preserve life not end it. Owen knew she had asked Tosh the same thing.

Just then Ianto came in with coffee to Owen’s delight. Owen had learned during the second meeting about Ianto’s coffee making skills. Ianto had even gone so far as to make a thermos for each of them to take home on a regular basis.

Their plans are coming together. Jack by now knows something is up but Tosh is covering both her and Owens tracks while at work. Jack went so far to track them on the CCTV cameras but lost them due to faulty cameras being down (suspicious). He decided to follow them the next night.

 


	2. Following

\-------------------------------The following night---------------------

Owen had carefully packed all the tools and equipment he thought he would need. While he would have preferred to have Lisa at the hub, he knew Jack sometime slept there and they could not risk it. Tosh also packed her laptop. They drove to the warehouse, both anxious

Ianto meet them at the door as usual and helped carry the equipment up. So anxious and nervous Ianto did not see the SUV parked a block away.

Ianto paced nervously upstairs in Lisa room while Owen and Tosh set up their equipment. With everyone nerves on edge no one heard the front door open.

Jack could see shadows upstairs and so he quietly crept, hoping all the noise would mask him presence. He listened at the door, unable to actually see inside and what he heard brought chills down his spine.

“Okay, so Tosh is going to deactivate the cyber technology in Lisa, then I am going to remove as much as possible without damaging her anymore….I’m afraid Lisa that there already is some nerve damage that cannot be repaired.”

“Ianto…..promise, if it doesn’t work out….” Lisa tries one final time.

“Lisa, it’s going to work. Two of the most brilliant minds are going to remove the technology. When you get better we will go to Spain just liked we planned, lying on the beach, drinking sangrias. We will get married and have 2.5 children.”

Lisa smiles weakly, “how do we have 2.5 children? And what if I survive and I will be nothing but scars. What if we can't have children because...” A tear slides down her cheek.

“You are so beautiful, haven’t I always told you looks don’t matter. I mean you agreed to marry me, right. You still wear my ring. We can always adopt, or get a cat,” Ianto tries to get her to smile again, and he holds her hand with the engagement ring on her finger, gently stroking it to reassure her it is still there. Lisa smiles weakly and Owen places a hand on Ianto’s shoulder to pull him away. Ianto leans down and kisses Lisa’s lips.

Owen inserted a strong sedative in the IV; one that would keep Lisa sedated for several hours and prepared himself. They had sans of Lisa’s body so he knew where he would have to remove the technology. Owen had told Ianto previously that she would have scars on her arms and legs, and head. Tosh sat at her laptop ready to disengage the cyber technology while Ianto moved over to monitor Lisa’s vitals.

“Okay, are we ready?” Owen asks Tosh and Ianto. Jack is holding his breath wondering if he should go in there and kill the Cyberman, or if he would wait. He cannot believe Owen and Tosh are helping this Ianto person. Jack un-holsters his gun. I can’t let this happen. I’m sorry Ianto, whoever you are, but even a single Cyberman is dangerous. Jack pushes down the memories of Rose dying at Torchwood One, knowing he would do the same to save her.

Tosh starts to deactivate the cyber technology, while Owen using the singularity scale starts to remove the metal casing on Lisa’s leg. Ianto’s monitors start a frenzy of beeping.

“Owen, Tosh stop, it’s killing her!” Ianto is panicking. Why isn’t it working! Please, I can’t lose Lisa!

“Owen the technology it’s…mutating and adapting. I can’t deactivate the cyber technology!” Tosh’s fingers fly over the keyboard trying to stop the cyber technology but she blocks one way and it just route to another.

Lisa’s arm reaches out and grabs Owens arm, she slowly rises up.

“Ianto! I can’t fight it! PLEASE!!!!” There are tears streaming down Lisa’s face.

“Lisa! You have to! Lisa Please!” Ianto has run over to her and pulled Owen out of her grip and grabber her face in his hands.

“You are Lisa Hallet, I love you. We are going to get married and have kids, please Lisa fight. You can do this, Lisa!” Ianto is holding on tight to her.

In all the chaos no one saw jack enter the room.

Lisa’s arms come and grab Ianto’s away from her face and holds on to his arms. “It’s okay Ianto, we will be upgraded together, we will be together forever.”

“No Lisa,” there are tears streaming down Ianto face, from the pain of losing Lisa and the pain she is inflicting on him. There is a sickening crunch and a scream as Ianto’s wrist is broken. Lisa is forcing him onto his knees; Owen and Tosh draw their guns.

“Please, Lisa…don’t….”

“Ianto…I can’t hold on…you have to…end this….”

A blinding light comes out of Lisa’s hand and send a shock though Ianto as he falls unconscious he can hear the sound of bullets and see Lisa fall. He wants to cry out but the darkness has overtaken him.

A warm golden light is encasing him blowing into him, it is better than the finest whisky, the darkest chocolate, the best coffee. Ianto breaths in to take more, his eyes slowly open and sees a rather handsome man who was apparently kissing him. The stranger along with Tosh and Owen help him to his shaky feet. There is a blanket on the floor covering Lisa’s body. Ianto can only stare. The stranger is saying something but Ianto can only focus on the body he knows was Lisa. Tosh leads him downstairs; she is talking about something called a hub. Ianto follows her silently and in shock.

Meanwhile, Jack and Owen load up Lisa’s body and the equipment into the SUV silently. Jack will come back for the conversion unit. Owen knows him and Tosh are going to get a bollocking from Jack who has anger rolling off him in waves.

After two trips and a command for Owen and Tosh to STAY at the hub, Jack returns with the conversion unit, which they dismantle and put into the incinerator along with Lisa’s body. Owen pulls off her engagement ring and puts it in his pocket. Meanwhile Ianto is resting in the medical bay and his wrist bandaged and under sedation.

“You two conference room now!” Jack is furious. Neither Owen nor Tosh have ever seen him this mad. Jack yelled at them for over an hour, what were you thinking……keeping this from me….endangering the earth…..taught you better…..Who the hell is this guy anyway?” Jack final has boiled down and is talking reasonably.

“Ianto Jones, he worked for Torchwood One in the archives. He was a survivor. We just wanted to help him.” Tosh looked at Jack with pleading eyes.

He knew her heart was in the right place but, “your help could have put the whole world in danger. How could either of you have been so misguided as to help, not only a complete stranger but his cyber girlfriend? Go home, both of you.” Jack sighs. He cannot punish them both because that would make the team short, but he is still angry.

“What about Ianto?” Tosh asks quietly.

“I’ll deal with him when he wakes up.”

“Jack, you’re not going to hurt him are you?” Jack looks at Tosh in surprise. It had not even crossed his mind to hurt him. Looking at Tosh he sees what she sees an angry boss who just spent an hour yelling at them.

“I’m just going to talk to him. I promise you I will not hurt him.” Jack tried to soften his voice.

“Are you going to retcon him?” This time it was Owen.

Exasperated Jack replies, “No Owen, I am not going to retcon him, yet….just talk. I promise you both that when you come in tomorrow Ianto Jones will be unhurt.”

They both leave, Owen checks on Ianto one last time and talks out with his arm around Tosh.

Ianto slowly wakes up, and looks around confused. He tries to sit up only to find a pair of handcuff on his left wrist the other clasped to the gurney he was laying on. He shakes his writs and listens to the metallic sound.

“You’re awake.” An American voice says behind him, “time for a little talk.” He can hear the steady rhythm of feet on steps and then the handsome man Ianto remembers from earlier in the night is in front of him.

Ianto does not like way the man said ‘talk,’ it implies no words to actually be spoken but rather a lot of screaming…screaming and pain. He says ‘talk’ just like Eliot does right before he gets down to business and pounds the shite out of someone.

Ianto see he is still in his clothes and his writs is bandaged, but he still has one good arm, granted right now it does not seem like a good arms wearing handcuff, but Ianto can make due.

The man is now in the medical bay and they are both just looking at each other in the eye, as if sizing one another up.

“Ianto Jones, caught shop lifting at the age of 16, unremarkable in school, but passing grades, bit of a drifter after collage, worked at Torchwood One, London for the last two years as an archivist.”

“Yep.” Ianto does not bother to correct all the misinformation; after all he is the one who created the ‘unremarkable’ records so as to not draw suspicion. He would like to say, actually, I graduated from Cambridge with an HA, and I have a Full Blue in rowing, I am fluent in four languages, play the violin and I can summarize and quote every Bond movie from heart. But Ianto just nods, and suppresses a sigh.

“And you are?” Ianto asks although now that the fog in his brain is clearing he knows. Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood Cardiff leader. Yvonne detested him, called him a rogue, wanted nothing to do with him.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” before Jack could go on, Ianto recited Jack’s history with Torchwood, adding in ‘unremarkable’ every chance he got to describe Jack’s performance. Ianto’s lips were twitching as he was suppressing a smile. He noticed Jack was also suppressing a smile.

“You always this witty?” Jack asks smiling.

“Only when I am in handcuffs.” Ianto does not mean to flirt, but he is desperately trying to keep his mind occupied so he does not think of what happened a few hours ago.

Jack notices the strain in Ianto’s voice and he recognizes the signs. Kid is trying to hold it together. Jack want to vent all his anger and frustration onto Ianto, but there is something about him that makes Jack rethinks his previous plan of action of retconning him and sending him back to his flat.

“How did you become and archivist for Torchwood, with your unremarkable (Jack’s lips twitch), education?”

“Edict memory, I found collage unremarkable, but I aced the exams so they had to graduate me. I easily passed the test for Torchwood employment, and they put me in archives.” Ianto shakes his wrist at Jack, “are you going to let me go?”

“Why, is there some place you need to be?” Jack does not move from his position opposite Ianto. He is assessing Ianto. Jack is finding that he likes the young man, he’s cute (always a bonus), flirty and witty and slightly vulnerable air about him. He is starting to see why Tosh and Owen helped him.

Ianto swallows, “um….I should….go…and…. (Ianto closes his eyes)….L-Lisa.”

“It’s already taken care of.” Jack says gently.

A look of horror and fear fight across Ianto’s features, Jack sees him start to tremble his breathing slightly erratic, and realizes shock might start to set in.

“We had to cremate her. Owen saved the ashes for you.” Ianto just nodded the trembling slightly subdued, his breath coming under control.

Jack knowing how it feels to lose someone so close and for some odd reason he wants to comfort Ianto. So he decides to try and distract him.

“Want to see my archives?”

“Are you coming on to me?” Ianto is thankful for the lifeline

“I’m not hearing a no.” Jack waggles his eyebrows.

Jack removes Ianto's cuffs they walk down the hallway way going deep into the hub.

“Will you walk into my parlor said the spider to the fly,” Ianto says under his breath for Jack to hear.

Jack just smiles, “Tis the prettiest little parlor you ever did spy,”

Jack and Ianto spent several hours down in the archives, Ianto talking about One’s methods of cataloging and some of the artifacts that used to be housed in them. Jack listened, letting Ianto talk and talk. It was early dawn by the time the two men came up. Ianto was exhausted but afraid to sleep and admittedly enjoying Jack’s company, to keep him from thinking. Wish I had met you under different circumstances; we could have been…friends.

“Coffee…before I go.” Ianto offers.

Jack hesitate, he is not sure he wants Ianto to go. He feels some sort of connection. Wish we could have met under different circumstances. “I can offer you some instant,” Both men grimace, “our coffee machine is broken or something, none of us can figure out how to operate it.”

“Show me.” Jack takes Ianto to the kitchenette. Ianto takes stalk of the situation. The beans are suitable, and he can see the layers of dust on the machine. Ianto turns it on and to Jack’s surprise; soon the smell of coffee is wafting through the air. Ianto meanwhile washes two mugs. “How do you take it?” Ianto ask the question in all innocents, but liking the double entendre.

“Anyway I can get it.” Comes Jack reply.

Ianto places a hot mug of black coffee in Jack’s hands and they walk over to the couch by Tosh’s desk. Neither says anything enjoying the brew and company. Both knowing once the coffee is over that Ianto will leave and Jack will have to make a decision.

“Thank you,” Ianto says quietly,

Jack does not say anything.

“Do you think….did she…did I…was I too late?” Ianto cannot clearly articulate his thoughts but he has to know, it has been gnawing in his gut ever since he woke up.

Taking pity on the young Welshman, “No, you did all you could. That technology was not meant for this world, there was as nothing you could have done any different.” Ianto just grips his mug tighter and closes his eyes and nods. He understood what Jack didn’t say. That it was too late the moment she was placed in the conversion unit.

All too soon the mugs were empty. Ianto takes Jack’s mug and goes to the kitchenette to wash them Jack following close behind.

“Well, that you again Captain Harkness. Do you mind showing me the door, or is this the part when you shoot me?”

Jack is a little bit shocked by the last part, “The door is this way. I didn’t actually consider shooting you.”

Ianto nods and tries for a smile. The cog wheel rolls back, alarms blaring. Ianto jumps right into Jack’s arms. “Ssss….Sorry.” Now that the adrenaline has left his body, and the weeks of late nights, no sleep and barely eating have left Ianto is exhausted. He is finding it hard to stand and wondered if Jack had somehow drugged him.

A Jack wonder if he should take Ianto to his bunk and let him sleep, but decides it would be too tempting.

Jack kept his arm around Ianto as they walked up the stairs, Ianto resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. They make it out of the tourist office into the watery dawn. Jack leads Ianto over to the SUV he had left parked at the curb. Silently they drove to the warehouse. Ianto’s head rolling, his eyes closed. “Did you drug me?” Ianto slurs, trying to open his eyes once the SUV came to a stop.

“No, you’re exhausted.” Jack even wonders if Ianto heard the reply.

Once at the warehouse Jack carries the unconscious Ianto bride style into the warehouse and sets him gently on the couch. He removes his shoes then retreats upstairs for a blanket. Before Jack leave he takes a business card from his wallet, a simple one with his name and phone number with the Torchwood logo in the corner and leaves it on the coffee table, before locking the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

\-------------The following morning-----------------

Tosh wakes up surprised to see a sleeping Owen next to her. Usually Owen leaves before she wakes up. She silently creeps out from under his arms and heads into the kitchen to start breakfast and makes some tea. She turns on her laptop to the news channels as she makes green tea, miso soup and reheating the rice from yesterday.

Owen pads into the kitchen in his boxer shorts and sit down at the barstool.

“So what do you think happened?” Owen does not need to be specific they both know.

Tosh shrugs; she does not want to think about what might have happened to Ianto. She was already thinking of stopping by on her way to work. Absently mindedly she places breakfast in front of Owen forgetting he does not like the traditional Japanese breakfast she usually eats. She is surprised when he takes the spoon and starts in on the soup. They eat in silence both contemplating last night.

“There was nothing you could have done Tosh, no one could have predicted that cyber technology was so intuitive to adapt when trying to deactivate it.”

Tosh only nods.

“Look I have to run back to my flat for some clothes. I was going to check on Ianto afterwards. Why don’t you meet me at his place?”

“Yeah, I will shower and change, see you at Ianto are in….45 minutes. Owen, you don’t think Jack….?” Tosh left it unsaid.

“Nah, if he wanted to kill Ianto he would have done it at the warehouse.” Owen gets up and kisses Tosh on the lips. They had only started dating a few weeks ago. Owen had never thought he would care for anyone as much as Katie. But he found he rather enjoyed Tosh’s company. Working with Ianto had brought them closer, so they had starting dating. Tosh was over the moon. She had had a crush on Owen for a year now and was resigned he would never see her as anything more than a colleague. So she was pleasantly surprised when Owen asked her out a few weeks ago. They have been pretty inseparable since.

Tosh sees Owen’s car outside of the warehouse. The doctor is holding two cups of coffee. She gets out of her car and walks over to him, he greet her and hands her a cup.

“Have you gone inside yet?” Tosh is wondering if Jack retconed Ianto and if them showing up would frighten the young man.

“No, I was waiting for you.” Owen knows what Tosh is thinking.

They knock on the door anxiously waiting. Just when Tosh decided to knock again the door opens and a dishelved Ianto is standing blinking at them.

“hmmm, thanks Owen.” Ianto says and takes the cup of coffee out of Owen’s hands. Owen opens his mouth, but Tosh nudges him in the ribs.

“Come in, sorry I uh, just woke up.” Ianto pads back into the warehouse, taking a sip of coffee.

“Have a seat.” Ianto sits back down on the couch.

“How are you?” Tosh asks, not sure how to start the conversation.

Ianto gives her a sad smile and shrugs. ‘I feel like I could sleep for a week. I keep thinking if I could have done something different. Your captain says no, but I think that was just to spare me.

“Jack said that?” Owen was surprised; Jack was usually honest, brutally honest actually.

“Yeah, he….we spent the night talking, after I woke up. Thank you by the way Owen for my wrist. Once it is healed I promised both of you payment. You have a few weeks to think about it.”

“That’s not really necessary Ianto.” Tosh says.

“No, it is necessary. I was serious whatever you want, tell me and I will get it for you. Provided it does exist, and not something bogus like peace on earth.” Ianto tries to lighten the mood.

Owen checks Ianto wrist again and gives him a prescription for some pain killers. He then walks them to the door, thanking them again for coming by.

“Are you going to be staying in Cardiff?” Tosh asks she likes Ianto and would like a friend outside of Torchwood, to see and hang out with.

“I’m….not sure yet. I might go to London for a few days; you know just too….well you know.” Tosh and Owen nod their heads.

“Look, keep in touch mate. You have our numbers.’ Owen shakes Ianto’s hand, and Tosh leans in for a hug.

\------- Two months later---------------

Tosh sat at her desk; it had been a quiet week so she had plenty of time to work on the rift predictability program. But was sitting and drumming her fingers on her desk. She was thinking about Ianto. She had not seen him since parting with him a few months ago. She went back to the warehouse later on in the week and it had been emptied out. Owen ranted a little bit about Ianto’s promise of payment. Not that he wanted anything but Tosh could tell Owen was upset he left without a word. However the following week a messenger dropped of two packages at Owen’s flat. To the doctor’s delight and amazement the first contained a rare first edition copy of Andreas Vesalius De humani corporis fabrica libri septem. Owen was so gob smacked. Included was a note form Ianto saying he would be returning to Cardiff in a few weeks and hoped Owen liked the gift. If not, Ianto would find something else the medic would enjoy. Owen took the book to the hub and would only read it with his latex gloves on, turning the pages with a set of tweezers. The second was a crate contained two bottles of Macallen 1946, two bottles Glenfiddich Janet Sheed Roberts Reserve 1955, and three bottles of Macallen 1926. Another note in the crate saying, _Don’t drink it all at once._

Two days after that Tosh received a crate at her door. Upon opening it she found a rare Kaomi Nagashige lidded casket intricately detailed of Japanese myths and made of cedar wood, metal and gold lacquer. Tosh was astounded by the beauty. Even though she lived in a very modern flat, the casket fitting in perfectly, her note simply said. _Thank you so much Toshiko-san, I hope you like the casket it is rare and one of a kind like you._

The new hire Gwen sat at her desk working on paperwork and once again Owen was reading his book. So much had changed in the few months since Ianto had left. Suzie had killed herself and Jack had hired Gwen. Owen and Tosh were still getting used to the new hire; she was….pugnacious, to say the least.

The cog door rolled back and Jack entered laughing making everyone look up and stare. Tosh gasped.

Behind Jack was none other than Ianto Jones, looking better than before. He was wearing dark gray trousers with a dove gray button up shirt, the sleeve carefully rolled up. His eyes were no longer circled by dark shadows, and he bristled with energy. Ianto smiled at Tosh as she ran over to greet him. Ianto picked her up and gave her a twirl before setting her back down.

“Ianto!” Tosh said in delight. “When did you get back in town?”

By then Owen had come up from the bay and was shaking Ianto’s hand.

“Uh…not very long,” was Ianto’s evasive answer. Truthfully he had been in Cardiff a little over two weeks. By chance or fate he had met up with Jack one evening. They spent the night talking and Jack offered him a job.

“I don’t need a job.” Ianto told him

“But you need a purpose.” Jack replied.

Ianto considered the proposition of becoming the archivist for Torchwood Cardiff, weighing the pros and cons. Pro working with Jack, Tosh and Owen, cons he did not like aliens and was a bit gun shy around loud noises and metal objects.

They had met every day after that, usually for dinner, but sometimes the rift would get in the way. Ianto, Jack found out, suffered from insomnia and was frequently up during the night. Ianto invited Jack to drop on by anytime the light was on. Jack had been to Ianto’s new flat frequently. This flat was painted in different hues of blue. The only remnants from the warehouse were the dozen or so houseplants. Ianto explained they were Lisa’s and he could not bear to part with them, besides he had already named all of them.

So this afternoon they met for lunch and Ianto had agreed to the job, so he came back with Jack.

Ianto was introduced to Gwen and then much to the delight of the other three went into the kitchenette and made coffee for everyone. They sat around what will soon Ianto’s desk catching up. Ianto would think about the first few weeks of everyone getting along and wonder how and why it all went to hell a few short weeks afterwards.

It was hard to say what happened first, was its Gwen attitude towards the others, she ignored Ianto and Tosh and, flirted like mad with Jack and Owen. It bothered Ianto about Owen more than anything else. He knew Tosh and Owen were seeing each other and felt it was disrespectful on Gwen’s part. But then he had to remind himself he has been called a flirt on occasion, only because he likes to talk to people. He did not mind the flirting so much with Jack, as he and Jack had an _arrangement,_ of sorts and found it flattering. He did not even mind when Jack flirted with others for the same reason.

Maybe it was when Ianto got tired of working in a tip and cleaned the place up of the pizza and take away cartons, or the constant requests for coffee. Then it seemed like it was expected of him to continue on cleaning. Then there was the request to feed the other ‘guests’ in the hub. Soon Ianto’s job description included everything else that no one wanted to do, he became, barista, archivist, administrative assistant and butler. However, he was still sort of enjoying his job; Jack frequently hunted him down in the archives or the tourist office for wee bit of sex. So Ianto could roll with the punches. But everyone has a breaking point.

TBC......


	4. Chapter 4

And then Jack and Tosh are displaced out of time. Owen still grieving from Dianne and Gwen hysterical over the dead body of Rhys who is bleeding all over the medical bay gurney, they decide to open the rift.

“It’s the only way to get Jack and Tosh back!” Owen is yelling at Ianto who is standing in front of the rift holding a stun gun.

“Jack has always told us to not open the rift. Find another way.” Ianto stands firm. Jack has explained the dangers to all of them, and can’t understand what Owen or Gwen is thinking.

“FUCK YOU IANTO!” Gwen screams at him.

“Jack says….Rhys is dead and if I can bring him back then we are opening it.” Gwen wishes she had her gun.

“No Find Another Way, NOW!” Ianto is calm, of course he wanted Jack and Tosh back, it is killing him not to help Owen and Gwen but knew the consequences would be too great to risk it.

“Open the fucking rift! I need Rhys! You wouldn’t understand. It’s just sex with you and Jack, something to pass the time, it doesn’t mean anything! You’re a hole to stick his dick into! What I have with Rhys is real. You are just Jack’s part time shag. Do you honest think you mean anything to him? Has he ever told you he loves you? Has he ever taken you on a date? No! you are just fuck buddies. Rhys and me love each other, we are committed to each other (forgetting all the times she has fucked Owen). Jack uses you. Fuck he still picks up people from the fucking pub. Do you really think you are special to him. Open the rift!”

But Ianto remain standing guard, nothing Gwen says is a surprise to him, it hurt like hell but he won’t risk it. So distracted by Gwen screaming at him he does not see Owen come up behind him.

Blackness ensues…….

Jack and Tosh appear in the hub, the ground is shaking.

“what did you do?” He shouts at Gwen and Owen, he does not see the unconscious Ianto.

“We opened the rift get you back!” Gwen shouts, Rhys’s body has disappeared. Owen looks around but there is no Dianne. Jack grabs Tosh and they start to run for the garage, the hub is crashing in on itself, Owen and Gwen behind them. They all run outside, and see Abaddon rise from the earth, howling. Building are being destroyed as his shadow hovers over them, people are dying.

Jack looks terrified and then at his team before he realizes, “where is Ianto?!?” Gwen and Owen realize look at each other, neither wanting to say what had happened. Jack looks back at the hub and starts to run.

“Wait! I’ll go and get Ianto,” Tosh does not pause but turns to run back inside. Jack heart leaps at the thought of Ianto and Tosh being crushed, he wants to go after them.

“What are we going to do?” Gwen is screaming as she watches the creature move closer.

Jack then sees Tosh and Ianto make their way out of the garage, he lets go of the breath he did not even know he was holding. Ianto had blood caked to the side of his face, but seemed to be able to walk.

Ianto woke up to the world rumbling and a splitting headache. The hub windows were shattering and glass was flying. Ianto covered his face with his arms and made for the garage, Gwen and Owen were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he feels a hand on his arm and looks to see a pale faced Tosh, once outside he sees the others.

Ianto! Can you drive?” Jack asks

“Yeah, I think so.” He gingerly touches his head.

“Jack!” Gwen starts

“Wait here, all of you!” Jack and Ianto get into the SUV and drive towards the creature. Stopping in a field.

“Stay here.”

“What are you going to do Jack, you have no weapons!” Ianto is frantically looking for a gun or anything in the SUV. Jack stops and places his hands on Ianto’s face and kisses him deeply.

“Don’t” Ianto says, but Jack has turned and ran towards Abaddon.

Ianto watches Jack as the shadow pass over him, but he stays standing, his body thrashing. Ianto can see Jack’s body spasm as he screams in pain. Ianto start to run for Jack when the creature lets out a scream of its own, and disappears. The buildings and people miraculously unharmed.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen look around, the hub was back to normal. Gwen calls Rhys and start to cry when she hears his voice.

Meanwhile in the field, Ianto holds Jack and cries. He knew this death was different. Jack was so pale and ice cold. Ianto tried to rub him to get him warm. He pleaded with Jack to come back, maybe outrageous promises that he could not fulfill. After a while he picks Jack up and carries him to the SUV.

Gwen, Owen and Tosh see the SUV and race to the garage. Ianto gets out, and carries Jack. He glares at Gwen and Owen when they move to help. Ianto carries Jack down to the morgue, opening a drawer with one hand. He spends the next hour, stripping off Jack clothes and bathing him, then wrapping him in a sheet, but he does not close the door and instead pulls up a chair to sit and wait.

Days pass and the team mourn. They have all had time to say goodbye in private. Tosh telling Jack she is glad he found her. Gwen confessing she loves him. Owen sorry. But Ianto says nothing and just quietly waits.

Ianto strokes Jack’s cheek one last time, adjusts his sheets and bends forward to kiss him goodbye.

“Thank you.” Jack whispers

“Jack?” Ianto pauses not sure if he really heard Jack or was imaging it from grief. Ianto helps Jack to a upright position and holds him close crying on his shoulder. Jack strokes Ianto’s back until he has calmed down. Ianto helps Jack get dressed then they walk up to the hub. Tosh is the first to notice as she runs across the hub and throws herself into Jack’s arms. Owen just stares until Jack comes up to him and embraces him. Then Owen’s shoulder start to shake, and the doctor is overcome by sobs.

“Jack!” Gwen rushes forward and wraps her arms around him and kisses Jack passionately.

Ianto can only watch as Jack and Gwen kiss. As the seconds tick by Ianto heart breaks just a little more. _What Gwen said was true I don’t matter to Jack at all._ Ianto turns and walks past the couple. He can hear Gwen saying how sorry she was and how much she loves for Jack. Ianto walks past Tosh’s desk and drops his ear come and Torchwood identity and phone on her desk. Tosh and Owen were to stunned by the display Jack and Gwen were putting on to notice Ianto leaving.

Ianto can feel tears roll down his cheeks as he gets into his car. Ianto does not bother to stop by his flat, there is nothing he wants from it, instead he makes his way towards the M4 and London.

Jack and Gwen end their display, Tosh had walked over to her desk and saw what Ianto had left and knew the meaning behind it. Quickly she swipes the contents into her drawer. She saw the devastating look on his face as he watched Jack and Gwen kiss. For the first time Tosh is angry at Jack and Gwen. _He used Ianto cruely…and Gwen has Rhys at home who she professes to love but she declares he love for Jack and fucks Owen._ Tosh turns on the CCTV and watches Ianto leave, she wanted to say something, scream at Jack really, but maybe Ianto was better off away from all of them, especially Jack.

Jack and Gwen end their kiss. Jack gazes at fondly at Gwen, _what could have been_ he thinks. Then Jack looks around at his team and let’s go of Gwen. Tosh is at her computer; Owen had gone back to the med bay. Jack assumed Ianto was in the kitchen making coffee. Jack cannot wait for the evening and to spend some time with Ianto, to hold him again, to feel him under his body. The long death had scared Jack and he needed Ianto for reassurance he was still alive. Gwen had said something Jack did not catch. _Where is the coffee?_

Jack starts to head for the kitchen when the rift alarm goes off. _Damn, I could have really used that coffee!_

“Gwen with me, Ianto! Keep my coffee warm, I will need it when we get back!” Jack and Gwen run to the SUV. Jack and Gwen spend hours driving all around Cardiff and to outlying areas, but every time they were close to rift activity it would change locations. Jack and Gwen were exhausted by the time they came back to the hub. _Stupid rift…wild goose chase….need coffee, was_ all Jack could think of.

“Tosh! Are you sure your rift program is working? We found nothing at the sites not even debris.” Jack walks towards her desk.

“Um…it is possible…..there is some weird rift energy residue…” They look at it together.

“Okay, it looks like that is it for the night, everyone go home.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jack tells the team to go home, he will take care of any of the alarms that come in for the rest of the night. Tosh and Owen leave quickly hoping for a few hours’ sleep before heading back to work, leaving Jack and Gwen.

“I can stay with you,” Gwen offers staring into his eyes. She moves closer and finders herself embraced by Jack.

Jack wanted nothing more for Gwen to stay, she reminded him so much of Estelle and his Rose. Jack loved Gwen he would alawys protect her, especially from himself.

Reluctantly Jack let’s Gwen go, “No, go home to Rhys.” It pained Jack to say that as he looked into her large doe eyes. _If only I had met you first, but you have to have a normal life and that is not with me._

“Jack…but I thought…” Gwen is hurt and can’t believe that when they have the opportunity to act on their flirtation that Jack would send her home. Al that flirting and touching…and that kiss!

“Gwen, you are with Rhys. You’re the heart of Torchwood, your my heart. You remind me of my humanity and what we all fight for. I can’t….we can’t do that if you don’t …if we get involved.”

“Jack! We are involved! What about the flirting and Jesus! We practically had sex of the firing range. I know you want me, just like I want you.” Gwen is crushed that Jack is refusing her.

“Gwen,” Jack says her name softly as he strokes her cheek, and removes his arms from her waist. “You know Rhys is right for you. You have a home, friends and family and a life away from Torchwood, away from this hub and life. Rhys can give you that….I can’t. I serve Torchwood, I can only give you isolation.” It pains Jack to say the words but he knows Gwen and it has to be the truth or she will not relent. _I have loved and married many women, but I only take the men to my bed._

Gwen hugs Jack knowing he is right. She will go home to Rhys and they will go out tonight to the pub, drink and see their friends. She wants Jack and knows they will be fantastic in bed, but then what?

Gwen reluctantly goes to her desk and gets her purse and heads towards the cog door. She turns to wave at Jack, “do you want to come with me?” But Jack shakes his head.

Jack watches her leave then goes into his office. Once there he opens the bottom drawer and removes his tin box. He looks thought the photos and love letters of his past girlfriends and wives. Nothing to remind him of the men he shared his life with. Jack then takes a bottle of whiskey and pours a glass, taking a long swallow. Deciding not to mope Jack checks the CCTV camera to see if Ianto is still in the hub. _Could always use a distraction….and a warm body right now._ Jack had to admit he was surprised and disappointed the young Welshman was not in the hub, _unusual, Ianto always waits for me…._ So Jack climbed down the manhole and fell asleep….alone.

Ianto made London in just over two hours. He went to the Islington area where he had a flat (under an alias), in the old post office building. Ianto walked into the flat, it was sparsely furnished, settee, chair in the small living room a bed and wardrode in the bedroom. There were cheap reproduction paintings on the wall. All in all a very uninspiring flat, but that did not matter. Ianto chose the flat because being an old post office it was quite fire proof and second it had at least four exists, six if you count the ones in the forgotten subbasement,

Ianto goes to the chair and tips it backwards while flicking open a knife. He cuts out the bottom felt of the chair revealing stacks of money in pound euros and US dollars which he sets aside. He tips the chair back up and head into the bedroom, where he retrieves a messenger bag from the wardrobe. In one step Ianto is jumping on the bed and punches a tile in the roof. A second bounce and his hand retrieves documents sealed in an envelope. The third bounce replaces the roof tile. Ianto stashes the documents and cash into the bag then leaves the flat taking the stairs to the basement. He quickly picks the lock to the former mail door and walks down the alleyway. Walking two blocks to the internet café Ianto booked a ticket to the US and caught a taxi to Heathrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack woke the following morning late. He was surprised he had slept so long. After a shower and putting on his attire Jack climbed up to his office to see a cup of coffee in a take away cup on his desk, steam rising. _Ianto must be out of beans….._ Jack takes a sip, not as good as his tea boy’s but it would due. He would have to be sure to find Ianto and thank him properly.

The cog door alarms and rolls back to reveal and Gwen and Owen, Tosh was already at her desk working. Jack wished them all a good morning and was about to ask if they had seen or talked to Ianto as he started down the stairs when the rift alarm went off. Gwen grabbed her coat and the two of them took off to the SUV. Another chaotic day chasing false alarms ensued. It wasn’t until midafternoon when Jack and Gwen returned to the hub.

“Ianto!” Jack strode in, “how about coffee and lunch, we are starved!” He looks around waiting for Ianto to appear, looking around. _Maybe he is in the archives…._

“I don’t think he is here yet, I had to buy my coffee this morning. Speaking of which who is going on the coffee run.” Owen glares at Jack as if it is his fault.

Jack looks over at Tosh and notices she does not meet his eyes.

“What do you mean he hasn’t been in?” Jack is still looking at Tosh who continues to hide behind her monitor. “Is he sick, did he say anything to anyone?”

Jack is confused, Ianto would never, not show up to work (or Jack) even if he was sick he would just hide in the archives or down in Jack’s room. Jack quickly took the stairs to his office and peered down the manhole, no Ianto. He then checks his email and phone, nothing. Jack walked back down to the hub.

“Tosh!” Jack yelled when he didn’t see her at her desk

“She went for a coffee run,” Owen replied

Now Jack new something was up, Tosh’s departure for coffee spoke, _I don’t want to be here Jack is going to ask questions._

Tosh decided after picking up coffee she would also get the team lunch, it was the least she could do after sending them on the false alarms she had triggered. Any more attempts and Jack would get suspicious. _I hope I gave you enough time, Ianto._ She had hoped to keep Jack occupied to give Ianto a chance to, she was sad to say, escape. Tosh had received an email last night simply saying good bye, and that she was a good friend. It wasn’t signed and the IP address was from an internet café in London, but Tosh knew who it was from. Tosh had checked the CCTV last night and tracked Ianto to London. She thought about erasing the footage but knew it would too suspicious.

An hour later the cog door opened to reveal Tosh, her hands full with a coffee tray and deli bags full of sandwiches, salads and chips.

“Toshiko!” Tosh winces at Jack using her full name. Jack smiles and rushes forward helping her with the bags of food and coffee. “Thank you so much, how about you access the CCTV and show me where Ianto is, otherwise I might think you are avoiding me.” Jack is smiling but there is a glint of anger in his eye.

“Oi! Harkness, how about lunch first then we can track the missing tea boy!” Owen passed by and reaches in the take away bags for a sandwich and chips. Jack hands Gwen the bags and Tosh and Jack slowly walk over to her station. Gwen and Owen also walk over, Owen eating a sandwich. They are both intrigued by Tosh’s behavior and why she was so reluctant.

“So…what time?” Tosh doesn’t look at Jack while she brings up the CCTV.

Jack looks at Tosh, wondering what is causing her strange attitude.

  
“Let’s start with yesterday after I woke up.” They watch again as Jack and Ianto appear from the lower levels into the hub. Ianto has his arm around Jack’s waist. The others see them, Ianto hugs Jack and whisper something in his ear and give him a brief kiss. Jack cannot remember what Ianto said, but the next moment he is smiling and hugging Gwen. Tosh reached to fast forward the time, when Jack stopped her.

“Wait,” Jack commands. He is hugging Ianto, it makes Jack feel warm inside to see them, and the look on Ianto’s face is so sweet. It frustrates Jack that he cannot remember what Ianto said. Then Jack sees himself gently push Ianto aside to take Gwen in his arms. She lifts her head and places a kiss on Jack. The kiss deepens, arms tighten around each other. Jack is not watching himself and Gwen; he can see the hurt and sorrow on Ianto’s face. Jack curses himself silently. Of course Ianto would be hurt that Jack was kissing Gwen. Jack watches Ianto walk past Jack and Gwen still kissing (he winces) past Tosh’s desk towards the garage,

“Tosh keep following please.”

A few click on the keyboard and they all see Ianto get in his car and drive away. More clicks and Ianto’s car shows up on the M4 road to London.

“Can he just do that? Leave I mean….I thought…..there were rules….”Gwen asks no one in particular.

Jack was drumming his fingers on Tosh’s desk, thinking fast, lunch and coffee forgotten.

“Tosh, continue to track Ianto into London, I want to know where he is staying, where he goes. Keep the line open, I’m going after him.” Jack gets up and moves towards the garage.

“Why?” It was Tosh that spoke, still not looking at Jack.

“what? What do you mean why?” Jack is frustrated; Tosh has never questioned his orders before.

“Why are you going after him?” Tosh asks again more firmer this time.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“No, are you going for Torchwood or your own personal reasons?” Gwen and Owen are shocked. They have never heard Tosh like this before, defiant.

“Toshiko, just get me the information I asked for!” Jack is angry.

“No.” Tosh removed her hands from the keyboard and sits quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap. Gwen’s mouth dropped open in surprise, her eyes wide.

“What! What do you mean No?!?”

“No, I won’t help you find him, not for Torchwood so he can be retconned or a bullet in his brain, and not for you. You have used him enough, just let him go. It’s not like he means anything to you.” Tosh looks at Jack, rebelliously. He has not seen that look since she was in the cells in UNIT.

“Gwen, Owen back to work! Toshiko, my office now!” Jack turns and stomps to his office, Tosh behind him. Gwen and Owen just stare at the retreating pair. Sure they have all seen Jack angry but never have they seen Tosh defy him.

Once inside the office Jack slams the door and glares at Tosh, who impressively enough does not back down under the scrutiny.

“First, just how is it any of your business and second how dare you disobey a direct order.”

“Ianto is my friend. I’ve watched you toy with him, use him and taunt him with Gwen. Tell me why I should help you. But before you try to defend yourself look.”

Before Jack can say anything Tosh pulls up the CCTV camera the date when they had disappeared. Gwen is screaming at Ianto as he guards the rift, Rhys’s dead body on the gurney.

“Jack told us under no circumstances to open the rift!” Ianto stands stun at his side but ready.

“Fuck you Ianto!It’s just sex with you and Jack, something to pass the time, it doesn’t mean anything! You’re a hole to stick his dick into! What I have with Rhys is real. You are just Jack’s part time shag. Do you honest think you mean anything to him? Has he ever told you he loves you? Has he ever taken you on a date? No! you are just fuck buddies. Rhys and me love each other, we are committed to each other. Jack uses you. Fuck he still picks up people from the fucking pub. Do you really think you are special to him? You are a fucking tea boy and part time shag, 0pen the rift, I have to save Rhys!”

Jack once again sees the look of hurt and pain on Ianto’s face but he doesn’t waiver. Jack feels ashamed, everything Gwen said was true. He was just using Ianto until the Doctor came. Jack then sees Owen knock Ianto out with a cricket bat and feels rage coursing through his body. Jack had thought the blood on Ianto’s head was from the hub, he did not realize it was from one of his own team members.

“Do you still want me to find Ianto?” There are tears in Tosh’s eyes. Jack just shakes his head as he sits down in his chair. Tosh quietly walks out the door.

1 month later------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack would stay in his office for most of the day, when he wasn’t responding to rift calls. It was obvious he was pining after Ianto, but Ianto had done a runner there was nothing anyone could do. While jack was still charming and a flirt, there was something missing. His smile more forced no twinkle in his eye, when he thought no one was looking he became somber more serious. Jack still walks out of his office expecting to see Ianto and is disappointed every time.

Gwen, deciding it wasn’t good to have a brooding captain, goes up to Jack’s office. She misses the glare Tosh gives her. Slamming her bag on her desk Tosh packs up to go home for the night ignoring Owen’s offer of a drink at the pub.

Gwen walks into Jack’s office without knocking and pauses. Both of them remembering the last time she had done that; Jack was sitting on his desk, legs wrapped around Ianto’s waist rutting against each other while kissing, their trousers undone hands busy un buttoning shirts. When they realized Gwen had interrupted them Ianto blushed and turned away buttoning buttons, while Jack just grinned and invited her to join.

“Are you okay Jack? Can I do anything for you?” Gwen reaches out to touch Jack’s shoulder. Jack doesn’t respond, he has been trying to sort out his feelings for both Gwen and Ianto for weeks now. Jack is frustrated by the constrictions of the 21st century norms regarding relationships and his inability to contact Ianto after all this time.

 _With Ianto gone, I will have Jack all to myself….._ Gwen muses.

“Come on love, let’s get you sorted. I’ll take you to dinner, okay?” Gwen has never seen Jack like this, even after the fairies took Jasmine.

“Jack?” Gwen reaches out again, this time to stroke his cheek. Jack’s hand reaches up to take Gwen’s hand in his and absentmindedly kisses her hand and then stands up.

Jack realizes he has treated Ianto cruelly, and the worst part is, so has everyone else. Jack is truly ashamed of his behavior toward Ianto. He realizes his feelings for Gwen while deep she is not his to love and it is unfair of him to try and insert himself into her life and relationship with Rhys. He thinks about Ianto and the way the Welshman is like a soothing balm to his fire. How Ianto knows him so well and see to his every need like he is some sort of psychic, it has been at least a century since anyone has cared for Jack like Ianto does. And damn it, Jack wants….needs him in his life. Jack hates having to choose between the two but despite his attraction and vice versa to Gwen, they are just not well-suited, she questions too much and is relentless when looking for answers. But Ianto…hasn’t the time proven they are much more suitable. Jack decided to try and sweet talk Tosh some more, he needs at least to talk to Ianto.

“what?” Jack had not realized Gwen was still talking.

“Have you heard a word I said? Gwen is a bit miffed; she had been pouring her heart out.

Jack gives Gwen’s hand a squeeze and stands up, “Sorry Gwen, I really need to talk to Tosh. I have to see about getting a certain trusted and much needed Welshman back into my life.” Jack smile and leaves a stunned Gwen in her office.

But the rift had other ideas, no soon had Jack bounded out of the office the rift alarmed. Jack looked at Tosh, who had the decency to blush and nod. Jack had figured out the false alarms weeks ago when he realized Ianto was gone. He actually admired Tosh for her fierce protection of Ianto. However, it didn’t keep Jack from taxing her for more information on Ianto’s whereabouts.


	7. Chapter 7

The flight Ianto was on was long, he had booked a first class ticket and even sleeping through most of it was bored. He played the ‘what do my co passengers do for a living’ and got bored with that too. He was considering refreshing his pick pocking skill when as luck would have it they announced their arrival to Austin, Texas.

Ianto quickly departed the airport quickly and took a taxi to his destination. Ianto smiled at the unassuming ranch house he was deposited at. He took his lone bag and walked up to the front door and knocked….and waited…..He knocked again. Ianto was wondering if he should have called but decided that the homeowner would not mind if her made himself at home. Slipping his pick strategically placed in his belt, Ianto had the door open and was disabling the security alarm in moments,

He set his bag of cash down and proceeded to wander around the house. It was a really beautiful home, two story sprawling ranch style with an open floor plan and hard woods floors, the kitchen, living and dining room on the first floor. A nice large stone fireplace on one wall surrounded by a 3 piece hunter green suite the large tv that could pivot depending which room you were in, and enormous chef kitchen with granite counter tops and a kitchen island that had bar stools for eating. the living room had an entire wall of glass leading out to an outdoor kitchen and dining area and patio, further off in the distance Ianto could see a swimming pool and out buildings for horses. Ianto looked and could see stairs and a hallway off the living room, he would explore the second floor later. Right now he needed to find the homeowner. Leaving by the patio door Ianto made his was out to the out buildings. The warm sun on his back and a smile on his face. Ianto might not have a permanent address of his own, be he felt like he has come home.

Ianto finds his quarry bent over a inspecting the leg of a very promising buckskin quarter horse.

“’Bout time you got here,” Growled the low southern accent.

“Long line in customs at Huston, couldn’t be helped.” Ianto smiles waiting for Eliot to finish with the horse. _Working with Leverage and Torchwood is….was so different. With Leverage I fit in was part of the team….a family. With Torchwood I was part of the furniture and an occasional distraction to Jack, when he needed one._ Ianto inhaled when he thought of Jack, his broken heart raced just that much faster. Eliot stopped inspecting the horses leg and turned to inspect his former co worker instead. _Lost about 10 pounds, pale, obviously not eating right. What did those fuckers at Torchwood do to him._ Elliot thinks as he walks toward Ianto.

Ianto smiles and holds out his hand. “liot, so nice to see you.”

Eliot uses the hand to pull Ianto into a tight hug. Elliot and Ianto were the youngest members on the team and probably the closest. Ianto could feel himself cracking. He had not told anyone about what had happened at Torchwood. He was sure Hardison alerted everyone when his false ID triggered one of his programs, so they knew he was leaving London. Ianto thought about going to Montenegro and joining Parker and Hardison, but missed the Eliot. They were like brothers and so close. Out of everyone on the team Eliot understood Ianto’s choices better than even Ianto himself.

Eliot held on to Ianto tightly as if he might fall apart, which he was trying not to do. Eliot understood why Ianto was in Cardiff and London for the few years, not that he was happy about it. Ianto could still be counted on for job whenever they cropped up, but it had been a year since the team had all gotten together, and while Eliot would not admit it out loud, missed them. Everyone had come to the ranch at one time or the other, it had become the unofficial meeting place for the members.

Eliot breaks the hug and looks at the dark circles under Ianto’s eyes and his pale skin.

“Come on, let’s get inside and get you fed.” Eliot and Ianto turn to walk towards the house when Eliot’s phone rings.

“Yeah…..yeah….” Eliot says in his low sexy Texas accent. Ianto remembers trying to seduce Eliot when they had fist meet, just so he could hear that voice moan with pleasure. Of course, Eliot politely but firmly turned Ianto down. But it didn’t stop Ianto from fantasizing about that voice.

“Oh, tell Sophie and Nate I say hello,” Ianto yells into Eliot's phone. Eliot gives him the shut up, I’m talking look and Ianto just smiles.

“About 10 pounds I would say….in desperate need of sunshine….yeah….yeah…okay.” Eliot closes the phone.

There were in the kitchen by now with Ianto sitting at a barstool while Elliot opened the subzero fridge and started taking out plastic containers. Soon the kitchen was filled with delicious smells, and in front of Ianto was a mojito and a lovely concoction of shrimp with cilantro and avocado to nibble on.

“And what have you been up to Eliot?” Ianto asks while munching on the shrimp. Eliot knew it was one of his favorites, and was not surprised by it appearing before him. _I was definitely expected._

Ianto listened to Eliot talk about the last year, and also being semi retired, but still taking a few jobs here and there to _keep his hand in_. Eliot talked about buying the ranch and the new horse he had just bought. Ianto knew it was Eliot’s dream to own a ranch with horses and just get lost for days riding. So he was very happy to see it happen to Eliot. _I should settle down some day buy a house….(a tiny voice in his head said ‘you thought about it Cardiff with Jack’), despite your situation……_ But Ianto squashed that thoughts soon.

Soon both men were nibbling on homemade salsa and corn chips. For their main dish Eliot took chicken breast dusted in guajillo chilli and pan seared with onions, coriander, chipolte pibil sauce and topped with poblano pesto served with beans and rice.

“I love it when you cook Eliot,” Ianto smiles at him feeling more relaxed than he has in a long time. It was late and the time change was catching up with Ianto. Eliot showed Ianto to his room and soon the Welshman was sound asleep and missed the ringing of the phone.

                                                                   


End file.
